The Mage's Treasure
The Mage's Treasure is hidden in various locations around the Brecilian Forest, but is guarded by powerful beings. To retrieve the legendary Juggernaut Armor Set, The Warden must disturb the wards on the tombstones in the forest and complete The Elven Ritual described on this page. __TOC__ The Mage's Treasure Walkthrough There are tombstones spread over the Brecilian Forest and they can be activated. The normal way to activate a tombstone is to click it. When The Warden approaches the tombstones, an option to disturb the wards is presented. This will spawn a Revenant (often with Skeleton Minions - mostly Skeleton Archers, Fanged Skeletons and one Skeleton Mage). The Revenant is a strong demon boss and should not be taken lightly. An important point to note is the fact that the gravestone you first come across in the West Brecilian Forest is a place of power for the mages collective quest line. You may not disturb it until you have at least disturbed one other gravesite. Once all of the pieces from the tombstones and the piece from The Elven Ritual are collected the quest is complete. Result The Warden has gained a complete set of Juggernaut Armor. Locations At each you can find a single piece of the Juggernaut Armor and each will spawn a revenant and often guards. *Northern clearing in the East Brecilian Forest, kill the ogres there, and examine the tomb. *Eastern clearing of the West Brecilian Forest near the south exit to the East Brecilian Forest. *East Brecilian Forest, past the mist barrier to the south. Near the pile of bones and locked chest on the east wall. *The remaining piece is in the sarcophagus in the Lower Ruins. You must complete the side quest called "Elven Ritual" to reach it. Elven Ritual Walkthough One of the hardest to reach tombstones will be in the ruins where the werewolves reside . In the ruins, The Warden will come across a ghostly boy shouting to try and find his mother. He is leading The Warden somewhere. A Carved Elven Tablet lies inside one the temple's sarcophagi. This Elven Tablet provides the correct sequence in which to approach the altar in order to open the tomb door. Tablet Contents Translation of the Tablet It's clear that on the ritual on the tablet needs to be copied by The Warden in order to open the door. He/she can do so by interacting with the altar and the fountain. In short: #Take the earthen jug from the fountain and fill it with water. #Place the full earthen jug on the altar. #Kneel before the altar and pray. #Take a single sip from the earthen jug #Take the earthen jug. #Dump the remaining water from the earthen jug into the fountain. If this is done incorrectly, two shades attack the party. However, the earthen jug will remain intact, which allows multiple attempts. Once done correctly, the earthen jug will shatter and the tomb doors will open. Fight the skeletons there and converse with the spirit mother, who is actually a Shade. Defeat her and the Greater Shades she summons and then approach the tomb. And take the piece of Juggernaut Armor thumb|300px|right See Also *Brecilian Forest Side Quests Category:Side Quests